


Sudden Pa(w)renthood

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Advent Calendar Project 2017 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Jimon as Cat-Parents, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Simon is surprised when his boyfriend brings home a kitten. But it's not like Simon would be able to deny Jace anything (not that he'd want to kick the poor, defenseless tiny creature out again anyway).





	Sudden Pa(w)renthood

Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Sudden Pa(w)renthood || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Sudden Pa(w)renthood

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis

Summary: Jace finds an abandoned kitten in the snow.

**Advent Calendar Project**

_Sudden Pa(w)renthood_

Simon paused as he entered the apartment. His hand was still on the doorknob as he stared surprised at his boyfriend. His heightened senses told Simon that their flatmates weren't there – which wasn't a surprise, because Maia and Bat did have pack-business to take care of too and weren't Shadowhunters-focused like Simon and his boyfriend. Still, there were two heartbeats.

Jace's and that of the tiny pitch-black kitten sitting on Jace's shoulder.

"...What... uhm. Hello, angel, how was your day? Where did the kitten come from?"

Jace's face brightened in that sweet way it always did when Simon would call him angel. Which was why Simon loved calling Jace his angel, which he totally was – Jace was literally the guardian-angel of Simon Lewis and he had that super-powerful angelic blood that had turned Simon into a Daylighter, not to mention how Jace _literally looked like an angel_. But why was Simon's angel having a kitten on his shoulder? They were kind of a dog-household... what with the two werewolves they were living with. And, granted, that hadn't started out that way.

It had started out with Bat having moved here after his bite and Simon still living in the boathouse. At one point, things were just getting a little too crowded at the Jade Wolf so Luke had suggested for them to go and look for a place together. After all, Simon and Bat had hit it off from the moment Simon and Maia had found Bat and helped him get used to being a wolf.

Things between Simon and Maia had come apart, but things between Bat and Maia started developing. Which had been a huge relief to Jace, because the blonde had kind of assumed that Bat and Simon moving in together had meant the two were a thing. Being informed of Simon's status as a single and the fact that Maia and Bat were dating, Jace had finally been fed up.

Simon had been innocently training with Isabelle at the Institute when Jace had stalked in, angry look on his face, eyes ablaze as he had pushed Simon roughly against a wall and kissed him after claiming 'Before you go and hook up with _someone else again_ , damn it'.

Apparently, Jace had not been impressed of Simon's track-record of stumbling from Maureen to Clary to Maia without even a two days break, according to the blonde. So from Jace's view, it had looked as though Simon had just stumbled on from Maia to Bat. When he had learned that that was not the case this time, Jace hadn't wasted a second to get a foot in the door. And Simon had been more than happy to fully open that door for Jace, pull the blonde inside and lock behind him.

So by now Jace and Maia had basically moved in with their respective boyfriends.

"...You back with me or still hanging after whatever train of thought hit you?"

Shaking his head, Simon blinked and looked into the amused face of his boyfriend. With a fond smile did Jace lean in and kissed Simon briefly. Sighing contently at the feeling of those full, soft lips against his own, Simon relaxed and tried to wrap his arms around Jace's neck to pull him closer so they could deepen the kiss. Then there was meowing and tiny, sharp claws punctured his arm.

"Ouch! Jace! Kitten!", exclaimed Simon startled, pulling away from his boyfriend.

"I mean, I got really used to angel, but I'll take kitten too", shrugged Jace thoughtfully.

"First of all, you're not a kitten, you're a puppy. An oversized Golden Retriever puppy", countered Simon seriously, gesturing wildly. "Secondly, you're my _angel_. That's fixed. Thirdly. The kitten."

A playful smile tugged on Jace's lips and Simon could see that he was now finally going to get his answer. Jace grasped Simon's hand and lifted it up to kiss the scratch-marks before tugging the vampire along to the window and opening it. Simon shuddered as the cold wind blew in, hissing sharply. The snow was still falling in harsh shards rather than nice flakes.

"See the cardboard box next to the dumpster?", asked Jace softly, pointing down.

Opposite their building, against the wall in the alley, stood a huge dumpster and next to it was a cardboard box. "...Yes? Can we close the window now? It's freezing."

"That's the _point_ , sunshine", sighed Jace and rolled his eyes while closing the door. "Found the kitten in the box. Was half frozen the little thing. So I brought her home with me."

Simon's eyes softened as he inspected the fluffy black kitten. It did look worse for wear, but also really cute with all the long, soft-looking fur. It had ice-blue eyes that reminded Simon of most of Jace's eyes. Gently, Jace grasped the kitten and cradled it up against his chest. It meowed and bumped its head against the underside of Jace's chin, making the Shadowhunter laugh softly.

"She was all alone", whispered Jace, voice low and vulnerable. "She was just... abandoned."

Simon's heart broke a little at the look on his boyfriend's face. Jace knew about being alone and being abandoned. Wrapping one arm around Jace's waist, he brought the blonde in and kissed him as lovingly and gently as possible. Jace hummed pleased into the kiss, leaning against Simon.

"Seems to me like she's not alone anymore", stated Simon with a smile.

"...So... she can... stay?", asked Jace hopefully. "I don't have to ask Magnus to take her?"

It wounded Simon just a little that Jace had already thought of a fail-safe in case Simon would deny him. "Angel, you do know that I can never say no to you, right? Of course she can stay."

"And that's why you're the best boyfriend ever", grinned Jace pleased, kissing Simon.

"Guilty as charged", declared Simon, puffing his chest out in pride. "But do you think we can move this to our bedroom? Because I am soaking wet thanks to that snow-storm out there."

Together, they headed over to their room and Simon got to shed his wet clothes. Jace wolf-whistled as Simon was naked, prompting Simon to strike a pose to make his boyfriend laugh. In the earlier stages of their relationship, Simon used to be horrifyingly embarrassed about that, but by now he had grown more than comfortable with the thought that Jace thought he sexy to the same extend as Simon thought Jace to be. Which still sounded ridiculous considering Simon was dating a literal angel and Simon was just a nerd. After he had his pants up, Jace grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed with Jace – and the kitten. The black ball of fluff meowed in protest as she was adjusted to sit on Jace's chest. Simon felt the need to meow in protest himself – that was _his_ spot. But then he saw the gentle smile on Jace's face as he caressed the kitten's fur.

"Does... she have a name?", asked Simon softly.

He rolled onto his side, arm folded under his face so he could watch Jace cuddle a kitten. "Do you remember the... falcon-story I told you? His name was Horus. After the Egyptian god. So I... I was thinking about... Bastet, you know? To honor Horus. Or is that... That's stupid."

"It's _not_ ", declared Simon fiercely, used to Jace shooting down every idea he had that sounded cheesy or emotional – and Simon had become an expert in defending Jace's sweeter notions. "It's a totally perfect name for her. Right, Bastet? You like that name, don't you?"

The small kitten meowed, making both Simon and Jace laugh before the two boys kissed.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Jimon + kittens = extra-fluff *^* Also, hard headcanon that Jace's falcon was named Horus after the god because mythology teaches lessons for great heroes so he was taught about them by Valentine *nods*


End file.
